


Stuck in the fronts

by Cowsgomillamoo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowsgomillamoo/pseuds/Cowsgomillamoo
Summary: From the perspective of Alliance Solider who is stuck in the middle of the front lines pondering about his choices he has made up till now.Just a very short story.
Kudos: 3





	Stuck in the fronts

With each passing day beneath the burning sun with not a single bit of shade in the war torn field besides staying within the foxholes and trenches that were dug and littered with muddied rotted wood, the soldier sighed as the battlefield did once again go quiet. It was another pause in the battle as the enemy seemed impressed and unsure of how these ‘Savages’ always held firm and took out their armor and men down without a problem. The Soldier would sigh as he thought of how long it might be before this battle might end and he can return back to his wife and child in the streets of Ala Mhigo, which only till recently was but a harden hole for The Empire to stage its ever seemingly advancing campaign over the world. It was not till a sudden shift in the tide where the Warrior Of Light drove back the armies with reinforcements from the east and a somehow united Eorzean alliance with Ishgardians of all people, that he was freed and allowed to make his own choice.

He felt like he had to fight. He felt a call to battle to free those like him who didn’t have any choices in the world. He felt inspired, but comrades who choose to fight a battle across a sea for people they didn’t know. He felt brave, for he saw the back of the one called The Warrior of Light who seemed to take down anyone without faltering or fear. 

He felt hungry. Twelve know how long it would be before someone delivered a supply of food. His platoon was cut off from the main force, and with each attempt to advance to his platoon, the empire would shell and bomb and cause a retreat, so it would be some time before someone was brave enough to come. The Warrior of Light was fighting the first front, but seemed to withdraw for some reason in a battle he only heard rumors of the crown prince being involved in, with the empire retreating in a massive rush afterwards in a confused manner, leaving random fronts left to clean up. It was hard, but not difficult he thought. Someone was bound to bring some supplies someday, till then, rations.

He would idly look to the sky as her heard another round of shells bombing the field between the trenches once again, unsure why they were bombing without anyone actually calling for an advance. He would close his eyes for a moment before hearing the shelling getting louder and screams for all forces to fire. The clanking of Magitek armor suddenly echoing through the ground he was leaning on caused him to suddenly bolt up and peer over the edge to see what was happening.

Through the smoke he could see the weakest outline of what seemed to be a massive box moving on its own through the field, jumping around and dodging each wave of fire and aetherial blast.

What in the blazes was this thing? An escaped golem? Amdapori Guardian that got lost? He just watched as it drew closer and closer as this box came better into view, and all he noticed was that it was indeed…a box. A massive box with an Eozrean alliance symbol on the side. He suddenly heard his captain yell for covering fire as their mages began sending volleys over the trenches wall towards the empires men and armors, striking one or two but not causing enough to take one out. He would glance back at the moving box, noticing it was gone entirely before it arrived….right in front of him.

The box must have been as tall as a Roe and wide as a fat chocobo. His hand grasped his heart as he felt fear at what must have brought it, be it friend or foe. He would stare with wide eyes and a quivering lip as he heard the box being placed on the ground and the shocked gasp from his fellow soldiers at the barer of the box came into view….With a flowing skirt, tits stacked to the highest heaven, high heeled boots with supple thighs, an apron that was tied tightly around wide hips, a frilly headband….is that a fucking maid.  
And in a very neutral toned and almost emotionless voice, the woman with the pointed ears and blank expression spoke to the solider.

  
“Package has been of the delivered. Please do of the signing to ensure proper transaction, so I implore.”

“What the fuck….”


End file.
